All we had
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Booth asks Brennan to marry him, she wants to but says no then she get him back.


This isfrom Brennan's POV. I got the idea listening to my IPOD, All We'd Ever Need Lady Antebellum.

It's 2:30 in the morning and I'm just climbing in bed when I have to be up at 6, not much sleep, but it doesn't matter all I do is cry anyway. I haven't slept a full night since Booth left. That's right my partner, my best friend, my lover, Special Agent Seeley Booth left I suppose it's both our faults mine more than his, but I don't know. Our relationship was great; we'd been partners for six years more than partners for two. We were content, or at least I was, then a month ago Booth asked me to marry him, before I could stop myself I said no, I didn't want to, my heart wanted to say yes, but my brain overrode my heart and said no. Booth grabbed his keys and was gone. The next day when I came home most of his things were gone and by end of the week everything was, except for this t shirt I sleep in , I think Booth left it on purpose, I need to wash it, just like I need to change the sheets, but I don't want to erase Booth's smell. Three days later Cullen told me Booth had requested transfer to Philadelphia, he comes back every weekend to see Parker, I only know because I saw the backs of their heads at the festival downtown last weekend. I guess I should try and give the impression of sleeping, maybe I'll get lucky and I'll actually sleep. Four hours later I get up hop in the shower and drink a pot of coffee, and think whom ever invented makeup, it's my friend these days without it I'd have to explain everything to Angela, she thinks Booth got transferred to Philadelphia, it's the truth without details. I go through the day like its normal only stopping to eat a granola bar, that's all I can stomach now .I come home and choke down another granola bar, before going to the bedroom to pull out the box of stuff Booth had given me over the years I bypass brainy smurf, Jasper, and all the objects the dried rose from our first date the photo booth photos from last summer at the boardwalk to the pile of letters Booth had written me, every week or so Booth would slip a long letter in my briefcase, they are the most eloquent things I've ever read , I miss them so much. When I've read them all I put everything back in the box and slide it under the bed for the night, and pull myself up crawling in bed on Booth's side, hugging his pillow to me. I say a silent prayer that either this quits hurting so much or I find a way to get Booth back. Before the proposal I thought we had all we'd ever need, each other we didn't love is a lot, but we needed each other's hearts to make it work.

It has been three months since Booth left and I've had yet to sleep more than an hour at a time, I can't hide it anymore, I look like crp even with cover girl. It's 11 pm Thursday I am not sleeping; I'm tired the kind of tired that hits you in your core, but sleep is being elusive. I get an idea, throwing back the covers I gab the phone and dial information asking for the address and phone number of one Seeley Booth. After I got the address I ran to pack an overnight bag, its

Friday I can go today stay the weekend and take Monday off ,that's right I'm taking my first days off in 12 years to try and get my boyfriend back, I'm pathetic. I grab the box of granola bars and some water from the fridge and head out, plugging Booth's address into my GPS I was off. With an hour to go I called Cam telling her I wouldn't be in today or Monday, personal matter to take care of. I got to Booth's his SUV was in the lot, it was just after 7 he probably was getting ready to leave for work. I parked next to it in the guest space and checked the apartment number before getting out. I found 2A quickly and before I chickened out I knocked.

"Coming."

Booth answered the door in dressed in dress pants, bare feet his shirt was unbuttoned his tie hanging untied under his collar, Booth looked hot, I caught myself giving him an onceover twice!

"Bones!"

"Hello Booth, we need to talk, actually I need to talk and would like it very much if you'd listen."

Booth nods and steps aside letting me enter. "Have a seat, I'll be right back."

I nod and go to the couch; we've got this non verbal communication thing down to a tee. Booth's apartment is nice, bigger than the one he had before he moved in with me, I notice that among the photos of Parker on the end table is one of Booth and I at last year's Christmas party, my heart brakes a little more. Booth comes back in a Jeffersonian sweatshirt and jeans, I think the sweatshirt's mine, I order them way bigger than I need for work. Booth sits next to me, I want to hold his hand, but don't for now.

"Booth, I began when you asked me to marry you I didn't want to, my heart wanted to say yes, but my brain overrode my heart and said no. I know I said I'd never get married, that it was archaic and I didn't believe in it. A few years ago I told myself if the right guy were to ask me, I'd say yes."

"Who's this right guy?"

"You, Booth it's always been you. I would love to marry you if you'll have me, when you asked me before I was in shock and couldn't think."

Booth smiles a little and takes my hand in his, it feels so good.

"Bones, I told myself after Rebecca, I wouldn't get married in less I found the right girl."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Who is she?"

"You, Bones, it's always been you. I shouldn't have left, I should've given you time. it took you four years to go out with me, I don't know why I thought you'd agree to get married as soon as I asked, I'm sorry. "

"I'm sorry too. I don't need any more time to think about it."

Booth reaches and opens the drawer of the end table behind him and pulls out a ring box.

"Temperance will you marry me?"

I hesitate a second, Booth flinches."Yes."

Booth smiles and places the ring on my finger and pulls me closer, I lay my head on his chest and stare at my finger. Three hours later I wake up in the same position.

"Hi."

"Hey, Booth I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You needed to sleep; you haven't been doing it much have you?"

"No."

Booth smiles a bit. "Or eating?"

I shake my head not looking at Booth.

"Let's fix that."

After I down the biggest stack of pancakes known to man, Booth asks, "What do you want to do today?"

"I'd like to finish my nap. Shouldn't you be working?"

"I took the day off after you came over this morning."

"Oh."

Booth pulls me up from my chair and we go to the couch, I snuggle in. Many hours later I wake up alone in Booth's bed. Something smells divine in the kitchen, I find Booth stirring a pot, he looks up and smiles. Have a seat, dinner's ready."

I sit; Booth places a mound of spaghetti in front of me and kisses my cheek. After we eat we talk and decide that as soon as Booth can arrange transfer back to D.C. he's moving back in with me and we're getting married soon. We spent the weekend seeing the sights and enjoying each other.

"Bones do you have to go?" Booth wines at me for the 12th time Monday morning as I'm gathering my stuff for the trip home.

"Yes, I told Cam I'd be back tomorrow."

"The weekend wasn't long enough."

"I know, but you'll see me Friday when you come. I'll even make you macaroni and cheese plus I'll Pick up Parker afterschool."

"Okay. One more kiss."

Booth kisses me I pull back when he goes for more.

"Booth I have to go."

"No."

"Yes!" I laugh and kiss Booth and run, he grins and laughs as I shut the door.

"Call me when you get home."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too."

I smile as I get in the car, things are great again. I'm hopeless I call Booth an hour into the trip and two more times before I get home!!

There could be a third part next week sometime.

It has been 6 months since I went to Booth's apartment, he moved back in three weeks later, it's been great. Booth and I have been married for 6 weeks, the wedding was perfect Booth and I told our parents and went to city hall and got married then when we came home we had a big semi formal dinner party with our friends. We honeymooned for two weeks in the islands; we spent the last week here with Parker, it was perfect for us.

Now I can't wait for Booth to come home, I have something very important to tell him, I've been waiting all afternoon to tell him I started to go to the FBI and tell him, but doing at home would be better. I called Booth and asked that he pick up takeout, I'm not in the mood to cook. Finally I hear Booth's keys in the door; it takes all I have not to blurt out my news as soon as I see his smile.

Booth puts the boxes on the table and smiles at me, I think he knows something is up; I hope he can't see it on my face. I don't go to get the plates just forks we can eat out of the cartons tonight we both sit, we both take a carton and smile at each other Booth reaches for my hand, I meet him half way.

"Bones how was your meeting with the board?"

"The same they all say our work isn't important in solving crimes so, I can't have the money to upgrade the equipment. Our work is important isn't it?"

"Absolutely. I'm sorry you didn't get the money."

Booth squeezes my hand, I smile wanting to tell him, but saying it over fried rice seems wrong.

"It's all right Booth, I can apply for a grant and hopefully get the money that way."

We finish dinner talking about our days; I clean up and join Booth on the couch. I plop a small gift bag in his lap, when we got back together we started getting each other 'just because' gifts.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see."

Booth opens the bag and pulls out an "I My Daddy" bib.

"Bones?" Booth's grin is bigger than Parker's on Christmas morning!

I grin back "Booth we're going to have a baby."

"When?"

"The doctor says the middle of May. After the meeting I went to the doctor to be sure, I'm sorry I didn't tell you beforehand, but I thought it'd be easier on both of us if we didn't get our hopes up."

"It's fine Bones I'm just glad you told me now. I hate to bring this up right now, seeing that you've told me the most wonderful news, but what about work?"

Booth looks a little scared, I smile and take his hand. "I talked to Cam, we both agreed that I am only going to work with you a few more weeks in the field, and then Wendell will go with you to do recoveries, I'll work on the bodies when you get then to the lab. I'll work as long as I'm able to then if I have to quit before the baby gets here, I'll write."

"That's great Bones; maybe we should take Wendell with us now."

I must have looked offended or something, because Booth put his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Bones I just meant so that he could get use to doing it all on his own while you're still able to help him if he has a problem." Booth gave me a pleading look; it took all I had not to laugh.

"I think that's a good idea Booth." I lightly kiss Booth's cheek, he smiles and puts his hand on my stomach, and I put my hand on top of his we sat for a long time like that it was perfect.

The End


End file.
